Kassie's Prayer
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Fear. That’s all Five year old Kassie Burke feels whenever her mother hits her. Sometimes, it only takes one angel to make a difference in someone’s life.Will Gloria be the answer to Kassie’s prayer?
1. Letting Her Go

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to Martha Williamson. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Monica's special name for Gloria.

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: This story deals with the subject of child abuse. Use good judgment when reading it. This story is also the start of a series of mine. The second story is called Father's Day. Then comes "A Child Shall Lead Her," followed by "Operation Christmas Eve."

"Kassie's Prayer"

Chapter 1-Letting Her Go

Gloria sighed as she waited for instructions from Monica. Monica was going to tell her what her next assignment would be. They had just gotten back from an assignment that had taken them longer than expected to complete.

As Gloria sat there, she thought about a few past assignments that she had done. She felt she was becoming more comfortable around the other angels as time went on. She had even managed to get on Tess's good side for the most part.

Of course Gloria was still learning and she would make mistakes, but as long as she learned from them, that was all that mattered. She was doing well under Monica's supervision. She was learning more and more about what it was like to be a servant of God. She rather liked helping people, especially children. That was one of many things she and Monica had in common. Gloria was even learning how to use her heart more and more as time went on.

As Gloria sat there, Monica appeared. She smiled at her young caseworker and best friend. She and Gloria had grown closer over the last year.

"Were you waitin' long?" The Irish angel asked, her gentle smile making Gloria feel more at ease.

Gloria shook her head.

"No. So what does the Father want us to do?"

Monica frowned. She knew Gloria wasn't going to like this, but she had to do it. Monica had gotten strict instructions from the Father and from Tess and she had to follow them.

"Well, the Father has an assignment for you, but He wants you to…well…that is…" Her voice trailed off as she looked away from Gloria.

"Oh come on, angel girl!" Tess exclaimed, the tone in her voice one Monica knew only too well. "Tell her already."

"Tell me what?" Gloria asked, feeling apprehensive at the way Monica was acting. Her supervisor had never kept anything from her and she never was afraid to tell her anything.

"Well, Gloria, it's just that the Father wants you to do this assignment…well, He wants you to do this assignment…" She threw up her hands in defeat and turned to Tess. "I can't do this! I'm sorry, Tess, but I can't throw Gloria to the wolves like this. I can't!" Monica gave Tess a pleading look. "Tess, please, you tell her. I can't. I'll be right back. I need a cup of coffee." Monica was about to take off, but Tess stopped her.

"Oh no you don't Ms. Wings! You're going to stay here and you're going to tell Gloria the truth. And that's all there is to it. Am I clear?"

Monica tried to look Tess in the eye, but she couldn't do it.

"Yes ma'am." Monica said, feeling as though she were in Gloria's place and Tess had just scolded her for making a mistake.

"Good. Now, I need some tea. I'll be back." With that, Tess left. She only went a few feet, wanting to keep an eye on Monica. She knew her angel girl too well.

Gloria stared after Tess before turning her attention to Monica.

"What is it you have to tell me? What's different about this assignment?"

Monica sighed. She knew she was going to have to do this sooner or later. She took a deep breath and muttered a prayer. She prayed God would give her the strength to do this and the words to help Gloria feel better about the whole situation.

"Well, you see, it's like this. The Father…He wants you to…He wants you to go on this assignment alone." Monica felt a wave of relief sweep over her as the words left her mouth. The relief was soon replaced by guilt and fear. Guilt for spilling it out to Gloria in that manner and fear about what could happen to her little one out there on her own. Monica felt the same love for Gloria that Tess felt for her, Monica. But Monica was a little more over protective of Gloria because she was still learning.

"Gloria, I'm sorry," Monica said, seeing the look of fear that crossed her young caseworker's face. "I really am. I don't want to do this, believe me."

"But you have to, I know." Gloria said, her voice taking on a tone of fear, but at the same time, Monica could detect resolution in it as well.

"You'll be okay." Monica assured her. "You'll be just fine. And if you really get in trouble, I'll be there. Just pray and I'll be there. And you won't be totally alone. God is always with you."

Gloria nodded and tried to be brave. She could feel her stomach doing flips and her lower lip started to quiver. She bit it furiously, trying to keep the tears from coming. She had to be strong. She had to do this. She would do this. But Gloria knew that her resolve would weaken the minute it was time for Monica to leave her.

"You know somethin'?" Monica asked, pulling Gloria to her for a hug.

"MMMM?" Gloria asked, burying her face in Monica's shoulder for a minute or so. She clung on and gave Monica a big hug. She then gazed out over at the city. It was beautiful and for the moment, it seemed peaceful.

"I think it's time for you to see your assignment, hmm?"

Gloria nodded. She allowed Monica to take her hand and they left their current setting. Gloria held on tightly, not because she was afraid of traveling this way, but because she didn't want to let go. She was scared to death of not having Monica with her. What if she messed up? What if she drove her assignment further away from the Father? What if…

"Gloria, sweetheart, we're here." Monica announced, her gentle Irish lilt breaking Gloria out of her thoughts.

Gloria looked around at her surroundings and gasped in awe. The house they were standing in front of was beautiful.

Monica saw the look on Gloria's face and hastened to correct her. She gave Gloria's shoulder a gentle pat before resting her hand there.

"Gloria, if there is one thing that I've learned in my years of being an angel, it's that nothing-and I mean NOTHING-is ever what it seems. Looks can be deceiving."

Gloria nodded as she surveyed the house once again.

The house itself was pretty. It was red brick with blue shutters on the windows. There was a garden of roses surrounding the walkway and a smaller garden lay just beyond the entrance to the backyard.

As she and Monica looked on, Gloria could hear sounds of shouting coming from within. She wanted to cover her ears, but she forced herself to endure it.

"Who is my assignment?" Gloria asked, trying to change the subject, while at the same time, trying to block the sounds coming from the house out of her mind.

"Her name is Kassie. She just turned five years old. She's in need of an angel." Monica told the young caseworker. "Your job is to get close to her. You'll be acting as their Nanny."

Gloria nodded. She brightened a little at this prospect. She loved kids and enjoyed taking care of them.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad." Gloria said, smiling a little bit. "Don't jump on the easy as pie train too quickly, little one." Monica advised wisely, while using her special name for Gloria.

Gloria nodded. She had learned over the last year to trust Monica's judgment and heed her warnings.

"When do I start?" Gloria asked, trying to be brave.

"In a few minutes." Monica replied, knowing it wasn't the answer Gloria wanted to hear. Monica sighed as she reached her arms out to Gloria.

Gloria fell into them, clinging on for all it was worth. She felt the tears come and didn't bother to hold them back.

"Shh, Gloria, it's okay. It's all right. I won't be that far away. I promise you that. And neither will God. He'll help you every step of the way. And if you really need me, I'll be there. I know you can do this." With that, Monica gave Gloria one last hug before gently pulling away.

"I'm afraid," Gloria confided in her friend. "I mean I know we've been on different sides of assignments before, but you've always been there for me. I've never been alone before."

"I know, Gloria. I know. But like I said, you're not alone. God is always with you. And if you really get into a jam, I'll be right there. Okay?"

Gloria nodded.

"All right. Hey, how about this? How about I check on you every few hours, just to make sure you're all right."

"You would do that for me?" Gloria asked, her eyes filling with tears once again.

Monica nodded as she gave Gloria another hug before patting her shoulder gently.

"Of course I would. You're not only my caseworker, you're also one of my best friends. I love you, Gloria. I love you like Tess loves us all. I want nothing more than to protect you forever, but I know I can't."

Gloria nodded and fought back another set of tears. She loved Monica as though the elder angel was her mother. She never did anything without Monica's approval and she always felt safe whenever Monica was around. Gloria knew God would always protect her and she trusted Him fully, but Monica made her feel safe in dangerous situations as well. She also helped her feel better whenever the younger angel would have a bad day. As far back as Gloria could remember, ever since she had first set foot on Earth, Monica had been there for her.

"You can do this." Monica encouraged. "I know you can. I love you, Gloria. I love you so much. I promise you, you'll be fine. And more importantly, you might just make a difference in Kassie's life. She needs someone right now. She needs someone who can make her feel safe. She's afraid, very afraid. And she has reason to be. See, some people need banks to keep their paths straight, or more specifically, keep them on the right path. For you, that's me. For me, it's Tess. And for all of us, it's the Father. But here on earth, some people don't have those banks. And when they don't have those banks to keep them going on the right path, they get lost."

Gloria frowned. She hated seeing kids in pain. She had a soft spot for them.

"But how can I make a difference? I'm just one angel." Gloria wondered aloud, her voice full of uncertainty.

Monica smiled as she gave Gloria a small hug of reassurance.

"I used to ask myself the same question. And you know what?"

Gloria shook her head.

"Sometimes, all it takes is one angel to make a big difference in someone's life."

Gloria frowned. She still wasn't sure about this.

"I guess we'll see if I'm that angel."

"I have no doubt." Monica said, giving Gloria a pat on her shoulder. "I know you'll do a great job. You're going to make the Father very proud. Go get 'em. I love you." With that, Monica gave Gloria one last hug before doing the hardest thing she ever had to do since Gloria was born. She let her go.

Gloria clung on for an extra two minutes before forcing herself to let go. She gave Monica a half smile and a thumbs up before walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell.

As if on cue, the yelling stopped and Gloria soon heard footsteps approaching the door.

The door swung open a minute later, revealing a woman who looked like she had been drinking. She gave Gloria a puzzled look before glaring at her. She had hazel eyes and blond hair. She was wearing a shirt with a vulgar message across it, and her jeans had holes in them.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The woman asked, her hazel eyes surveying Gloria suspiciously.

Gloria regained her senses and tried to think of what to say. She prayed for guidance and the Father answered her prayer by placing something in her hand, quite literally in fact.

Gloria looked down at the newspaper clipping that was now in her hands. She smiled and mumbled a prayer of thanks before turning her attention to the woman in front of her.

"Hi, my name is Gloria. I'm here to apply for the nanny position. I read about it in the newspaper."

The woman, Dana Williams, seemed to be looking somewhere else before her gaze returned to Gloria.

"You better stick around. The other nannies didn't know how to handle my brat. But I do. Just tell her what's what and if that don't work…" Her voice trailed off as she held up a fist.

Gloria tried to hide the gasp of horror that almost escaped her lips. She now knew what she was dealing with and a surge of anger towards this woman started to boil within her soul. She then heard Monica's voice in her mind telling her to stay focused, so she forced herself to listen.

"Well, I don't need to be paid, unless you want to give me money to do things with Kassie."

"How do you know my brat's name?" Dana asked, her words slurred by the alcohol she had consumed earlier that day.

"It said so in the ad." Gloria replied, praying she was right.

Dana nodded, paying Gloria's last comment no mind. She led Gloria into the house and directed her to the stairs.

Gloria stood there, waiting for something to happen.

"KASSIE LYNNE!" Dana yelled up the stairs. "KASSIE LYNN GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

It only took a minute or so before a pair of small feet patted down the stairs.

As Gloria got a good look at Kassie, her heart went out to the child immediately.

Kassie had blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing pink glasses and a pink and blue jumpsuit. Her feet were bare. But what got Gloria's attention the most was the bruise on Kassie's left cheek. Her right eye also looked like it had been hit.

"Yes?" Kassie asked, her voice timid and afraid.

"This is your new Nanny. Her name is Gloria. Be good for her or else." With that, Dana left, slamming the door behind her.

The moment she was gone, Gloria gave Kassie a sincere smile. She knelt on the child's level, so that she wouldn't scare her.

"Hi there, sweetheart. My name is Gloria. I like your shirt. Pink is my favorite color too. Do you like to read books?"

Kassie nodded, but frowned.

"My Mommy doesn't read to me. She doesn't like spending time with me."

Gloria nodded. She felt like her heart would break. She wanted more than anything to take Kassie away from this awful place, but she knew she couldn't do anything just yet.

"Well, how about if I read to you? Would you like that, honey? We'll get a book and sit on the back porch."

Kassie smiled a little bit, but she didn't move.

"Come on," Gloria said, holding her hand out to Kassie. "Let's go to your room and pick out a book to read."

Kassie was hesitant at first, but then she gazed into Gloria's kind brown eyes and knew she could trust her. There was something different about Gloria. Kassie couldn't put her finger on it, but she just knew Gloria wouldn't hurt her. Once more, she was beginning to feel safe with her.

Gloria smiled as she led the way up the staircase.

"Aw, that's a girl. Come on, let's go pick out something fun to…" Gloria's voice trailed off as they entered Kassie's room.

The room was bare, except for a bed in the far corner and a dresser near that. There were no toys in sight except for a stuffed Dalmatian on Kassie's bed. There weren't any books in sight either.

Gloria tried to hide her surprise. She regrouped her thoughts and suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, Kassie, would you like to go to the library? It's a nice day today. We can go to the library and then go to the park and read there. We can even have a picnic lunch if you want. How does that sound?"

Kassie smiled from ear to ear at the idea. She thought it sounded fun. The smile soon disappeared as a frown of puzzlement crossed her features.

"What?" Gloria asked, her voice full of concern. "What is it, sweetie?"

Kassie hesitated, not sure if the question she was going to ask would get her in trouble.

Gloria sensed Kassie's hesitation and hastened to assure her.

"Kassie, sweetie, you can ask me anything you want."

"Promise?" Kassie asked, her blue eyes full of fear and uncertainty.

Gloria nodded.

"I promise."

Kassie took a deep breath before asking the question that was on her mind.

"What's a library?" Kassie asked, catching Gloria off guard.


	2. A Trip to the Library

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to Martha Williamson. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Monica's special name for Gloria.

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: This story deals with the subject of child abuse. Use good judgment when reading it. This story is also the start of a series of mine. The second story is called Father's Day. Then comes "A Child Shall Lead Her," followed by "Operation Christmas Eve."

"Kassie's Prayer"

Chapter 2-A Trip to the Library

Kassie must have mistakened Gloria's look of shock for one of anger, because she frowned before her gaze traveled to the floor.

"Did I say something bad?" Kassie asked, her voice full of worry. "Are you going to hit me?"

Gloria shook her head and her heart just about broke right there. SHE had more experience using it emotionally and right now she was feeling nothing but sympathy and compassion for this little girl the Father had entrusted to her.

Gloria shook her head and knelt down in front of Kassie.

"No. Oh no, of course not, honey. Kassie, sweetheart, I want you to know something. I would NEVER hurt you. I promise you that. I'm here to help you."

Kassie nodded, but Gloria could tell she didn't believe her.

"Kassie, sweetie, listen, I don't know what your other nannies did, but I promise you, I'm different. I answer to a higher calling."

"My other nannies always listened to my Mommy," Kassie told Gloria, her eyes slowly filling with tears. "They were her friends. They wouldn't feed me and they told lies about me to get me in trouble. Are you going to do that too?"

Gloria shook her head.

"Oh my gosh, no. I'm here to help you, not your Mommy. I'm here to help you. Like I said, I answer to a higher calling. I promise you, Kassie, I'm not going to hurt you."

Kassie nodded, not fully understanding that she wasn't in any danger.

Gloria sensed this and prayed that she wouldn't get herself in trouble with Tess for doing this. Even though Monica was her supervisor, Tess was in charge of all of them.

"Kassie, maybe this will help you to not be so afraid. Do you know who God is?" Gloria asked, giving Kassie a sincere smile of reassurance.

Kassie nodded and a small smile spread across her face.

"I know who He is! I talk to Him every night."

"That's good. He likes it when His children talk to Him. He loves us, Kassie. He loves all of us."

"I asked God to send me an angel." Kassie confided in Gloria. She frowned as she lowered her gaze to the floor once again as she continued. "I asked Him to send me an angel, but He didn't listen."

"Kassie, sweetheart, listen to me. God did hear you, sweetie. He did. He heard you and He did listen. You know why?"

Kassie shook her head.

"Because I work for Him. That's who I work for, honey. I work for God. He sent me to help you."

"He did?" Kassie asked, her mood brightening slightly. "You mean God heard me? He really heard me?"

Gloria nodded, relief sweeping through her that she was finally getting through to Kassie.

"Yes, He did. He really heard you."

Kassie frowned once again, her brow knit with confusion.

"How can you help me? My Mommy's really mean."

Gloria sighed as she reached her arms out to the distraught five year old.

"I know, honey. I know. But I promise you, I'm going to find a way to help you." With that, Gloria took Kassie into her arms and gave her a hug.

Kassie hesitated at first, but then let Gloria hold her. She snuggled into Gloria for a cuddle and buried her face in her shoulder. She had never been hugged by her mother, so she didn't know how good it felt to be hugged by someone who actually cared about her.

Kassie received hugs from her other relatives, but their hugs were nothing compared to the safety she now felt in Gloria's arms.

Gloria let Kassie cling on for as long as she pleased. She didn't mind. She enjoyed helping kids and the affectionate ones were the ones who gave her the most satisfaction.

There was nothing that made Gloria feel more accomplished than when a young assignment gave her a hug and thanked her. But it wasn't the gratitude that made her feel good, but the hug. She enjoyed giving comfort to young children and showing them God loved them. She enjoyed helping adults as well, but she especially enjoyed helping kids.

Kassie pulled away after a minute or so. She frowned and turned away, as though she were worried about getting in trouble.

Gloria sensed Kassie's worry and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She was glad when Kassie didn't pull away.

"Kassie, you don't have to ever be afraid to hug me or ask for a cuddle from me. Okay? I'm going to be here for you as long as you need me. I promise. Any time of the day or night. I'll be here. Just pray and I'll be there."

Kassie nodded and gave Gloria a smile.

"Thank you." She said, sincerely. "The hug was nice."

"Aw, you're welcome. But it was my pleasure. No thanks needed, sweetie. Now, let's go have some fun."

Kassie nodded and took Gloria's hand. She didn't need any prompting this time either. She was beginning to feel comfortable around Gloria and she believed her about who she worked for. Kassie still didn't know how Gloria would help her, but she trusted God and she knew He knew what He was doing.

"Gloria, what's a library?" Kassie asked, repeating her question from earlier.

Gloria smiled. She loved showing children the joy of reading almost as much as she enjoyed showing them God's love.

"Well I'm going to show you. And I promise, you'll like it. Come on!" She said, her smile showing Kassie she had nothing to fear.

When they arrived at the library, Gloria was surprised to see Monica helping a child find a book. She gave her supervisor a smile and waved to her.

Monica finished what she was doing before coming over to her caseworker.

"Well, hello there." She said, directing her greeting to both Gloria and Kassie.

"Kassie, sweetie, this is a good friend of mine. Her name is Monica. She's really nice."

"Hi," Kassie said, becoming a little shy.

"Aw, hello there, Kassie. It's very nice to meet you. Are you and Gloria having fun?"

Kassie nodded and a small smile spread across her face.

"Gloria's going to read to me!"

"She is?" Monica asked, kneeling down to the child's level.

Kassie nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup."

Monica nodded. She then turned to Gloria and beckoned her over to a shelf of books. Before they left, she turned to Kassie.

"Kassie, sweetheart, I'm going to take you over to my friend, Tess. Tess will help you get a library card so that you can borrow lots of books, okay? How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me!" Kassie said, her excitement filling her face.

"Good. Come on. I promise you, Tess is really nice." With that, Monica reached for Kassie's hand, but the little girl hesitated slightly. She looked to Gloria for the okay and Gloria nodded.

"Go on, Kass. I promise, Monica won't hurt you. And neither will Tess."

Kassie nodded and allowed Monica to take her hand. But just as they were leaving, Kassie broke free of Monica's gentle grip and ran back to Gloria. She threw her arms around her waist and hugged tightly.

Gloria hugged back and patted the child's head gently.

"What was that for?" Gloria asked, not used to being hugged out of nowhere except by Monica or Tess.

Kassie smiled.

"For bringing me here. And for being my first real friend. I love you, Gloria." With that, Kassie left with Monica.

Gloria grinned, despite the tears that were now coursing down her cheeks. She was used to crying when she was sad or afraid, but she wasn't used to happy tears yet. She knew she wasn't sad, so she assumed these were happy tears.

Monica led Kassie over to Tess. She gave Tess a smile as the two approached the elder angel.

"Tess, this is Kassie Williams. She's here with Gloria. She wants to get a library card. I told her you would help her out. I need to talk to Gloria for a few minutes. Can you take care of this wee one?"

Tess nodded and smiled down at Kassie sincerely.

"I sure will. Come on, baby. Let's get you a library card and then you can pick out some fun books for you and Gloria to read together. How does that sound? We'll pick us out something fun."

Kassie smiled. She frowned slightly before confiding something in Tess.

"I can't read. My Mommy never taughted me how."

Tess gave Kassie a gentle pat on her shoulder.

"It's taught." Tess corrected, gently.

"Taught." Kassie repeated, giving Tess a hopeful look. "Did I say it right?"

Tess grinned.

"Yes you did, baby." Tess praised, patting Kassie's shoulder.

"My Mommy never taught me how to read." Kassie repeated, happy she had learned how to say it correctly.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that. I'm sure Gloria will be happy to teach you how to read. Why don't you ask her? I'll bet she'll say yes."

"You really think so?" Kassie asked, a hopeful note to her tone.

Tess nodded.

"I'm sure she will. Now come on. We'll get you a card and then I'll help you pick out something really fun. Come on, baby."

Kassie nodded. She took Tess's hand without any hesitation and let Tess lead her away. She gave Monica a smile of gratitude as she left with Tess. She didn't hug her like she had embraced Gloria, but Monica figured it would take time.

As Monica watched Tess and Kassie leave, she went back to where Gloria was standing. The young angel was looking at a book of Clifford the big red dog.

"I wonder if Kassie will like this one." Gloria said, holding the book up for Monica to see.

Monica nodded.

"I'm sure she will. I just wanted to tell you that you're doin' a great job. The Father is very pleased with you. You have a little ways to go with Kassie, but you're doin' fine."

Gloria sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness. I thought I did something wrong."

"No. If you had, I would be talkin' to you in a much sterner tone. And after I was done, Tess would have talked to you too. Although Tess's talk would have been more of a lecture."

Gloria nodded, knowing Monica spoke the truth.

"Kassie is really sweet." Gloria commented, gazing over to where Kassie and Tess were standing.

Monica nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she is."

A few minutes of silence passed before Monica posed a question to her young caseworker.

"Do you think you're starting to make friends with Kassie?"

Gloria nodded. She smiled fondly at the thought.

"Well, that's a good thing. She needs a friend. And a good one at that. She needs a friend she can trust."

"Do you think I'm that friend?" Gloria asked, feeling a little insecure.

Monica nodded.

"I can pretty much guarantee it. The way she hugged you before we left to find Tess. Kassie has NEVER hugged anyone like that in her whole life. She trusts you, Gloria. And for Kassie Williams, trust is a hard thing to earn. And once she trusts you, that's a big step accomplished right there."

Gloria nodded. She frowned as she tried to decide whether or not to tell Monica what she had done. She finally decided it was okay and started to speak again.

"I told Kassie I work for God." Gloria confessed. "I told her He had answered her prayer."

Monica nodded, but she didn't speak for a moment or so. She finally gave Gloria's shoulder a pat.

"Did I do something wrong?" Gloria asked, worry in her voice.

"Did you reveal yourself to her?" Monica asked, fearing the answer. It wasn't that she didn't have confidence in Gloria, far from it. It was just that Gloria was so eager to help her assignments, she sometimes didn't think of the long term affects of her decisions.

Gloria shook her head.

"Indirectly. I practically told her I was an angel without saying the actual word. But I didn't reveal myself literally. I promise."

"Calm down, I believe you, Gloria. It's okay. Settle, okay?" Monica assured her worried caseworker. "It's okay. You're doin' fine. Now, you are aware that you're going to be staying there for a while. About two weeks."

Gloria nodded.

"I know. I don't mind. I'll be able to cook for Kassie, right? I'll be in charge of caring for her?"

Monica nodded.

"Yes, you will."

"Good. I want to help her. And along with some heavenly help, she needs some nutrition. She looks a little underweight for her age. At least ten pounds underweight to be exact."

Monica smiled gently at her caseworker. Gloria would never change and for that, Monica was grateful. Gloria had come a long way since her first days as an angel, but she still sometimes said things without thinking. She had gotten a lot better with that over the last year, but she still had a tendency to do it every once in a while.

"Well, hopefully you can help with that." Monica said, giving Gloria a hug. "I told you I wouldn't be far away."

"So does this count as you checking up on me for the day?" Gloria asked, a disappointed tone to her voice.

Monica shook her head.

"For the afternoon, yes. But either Tess or I will be by tonight after Kassie is asleep."

Gloria nodded, a flood of relief sweeping through her.

Just then, Gloria heard Kassie and Tess coming back. Both were in fits of giggles.

"Gloria! Gloria, look what I got! Tess helped me pick out some really cool books! Look!" Kassie held up two of them and Gloria smiled.

"Those are cool. Do you want to read them with me at the park?" Gloria asked, wrapping her arms around Kassie as the little girl embraced her again.

Kassie frowned. She lowered her gaze to the ground and Gloria could see a few tears about to fall from her oceanic orbs.

Gloria knelt down to Kassie's level and wiped her tears away with her thumb. She then gave her a hug.

"What is it, honey?" Gloria asked, beginning to get worried.

Tess and Monica watched the interaction with pride. They were proud of their little angel.

"I don't know how to read!" Kassie wailed. "Mommy never taught me!"

Gloria hugged Kassie close and put a hand through her long blond hair. It was down and in desperate need of a brush.

"Aw, Kass, it's okay. I'll teach you how to read. I'd be happy to teach you."

Kassie glanced up at Gloria, a hopeful look in her eye.

"You will? Tess said you would, but I wasn't sure. Lots of people promise me stuff and don't do it."

Gloria frowned as she hugged the girl tightly.

"Well, I'm not like that. And neither are Tess or Monica."

"That's right, baby," Tess said, coming over and giving Gloria and Kassie a hug each. "Gloria's right. We would never break a promise to you."

Kassie smiled, all trace of tears gone.

"Aw, that's a girl." Gloria said, giving Kassie one more hug. "Now, why don't we get lunch and then we can go to the park."

Kassie grinned. She then turned around and gave Monica and Tess a hug.

Monica hugged back as did Tess.

"Aw, see you later, baby. You and Gloria have fun now." Tess said, hugging Kassie gently. "And I want to hear you read me a story the next time I see you. You promise?"

"Promise!" Kassie said, smiling from ear to ear. "Maybe we can read one together."

"We certainly can." Tess said, patting the child's head gently. "Maybe Monica can even help us."

"I'd love to." Monica said, embracing the child next.

After Kassie pulled away, she put her library card in her pocket before racing over to Gloria and taking her hand.

"Come on, Gloria! Let's go!" Kassie's excitement was contagious and Gloria felt it as well. She was happy Kassie was finally having a good time. She deserved it.

"All right. I'll see you guys later." Gloria said, stressing the word "later" to Monica.

Monica nodded as she tried to ignore the look Tess was giving her.

Monica knew Tess loved Gloria just as much as she did, but Monica also knew that Gloria and Tess clashed from time to time, due to their different personalities.

But when it came down to it, Tess would do anything for both of her angel babies, no questions asked. And that was the one thing Monica loved about Tess the most.


	3. Gloria's Promise

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to Martha Williamson. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Monica's special name for Gloria.

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: This story deals with the subject of child abuse. Use good judgment when reading it. This story is also the start of a series of mine. The second story is called Father's Day. Then comes "A Child Shall Lead Her," followed by "Operation Christmas Eve."

"Kassie's Prayer"

Chapter 3-Gloria's Promise

Gloria and Kassie returned to the house in fits of giggles. Gloria had started the reading lessons with Kassie and found she was a fast learner. Kassie already knew her alphabet and how to spell her name, so that was out of the way. It was just a matter of getting her to read a book without stopping. Gloria liked teaching people how to do things and Kassie was fun to work with.

The two had gotten lunch at a local Wendy's before heading over to the local park to enjoy a picnic together.

Gloria had been hesitant to purchase the fattening food for the little girl, but Monica had assured Gloria that moderation was the key. If Kassie only had it once in a great while, she would be fine. Besides, she needed the nutrition the burger meat brought her.

Kassie had surprised Gloria when she chose apple juice over a milk shake. She was smart and knew what she wanted and what was good for her.

"Okay, why don't you get your pj's on and then I'll read to you before your nap." Gloria suggested, giving Kassie's shoulder a pat.

"Will you sing to me, please?" Kassie asked, her voice full of hope.

Gloria smiled.

"I sure will." With that, Gloria went into the kitchen to throw away the trash from lunch. She started humming a tune she was planning on singing to Kassie. She was so engrossed in her song, she didn't hear the front door open or the footsteps head for the stairs. The first indication she had that anyone else was in the house, was when she heard Kassie cry out for help.

"Gloria! Gloria! Gloria help! Gloria! Help me please! Gloria!"

Gloria appeared in the hallway and ran for Kassie's room. The sight she found, made her heart race and her blood boil.

Dana had just hit Kassie and she was about to do it again. She had Kassie by the shoulder and the little girl looked positively terrified.

"Leave her." Gloria said, her voice firm and full of protection for Kassie.

Kassie's mother gave her a Look.

"I said LEAVE her." Gloria repeated, her voice full of authority. "She didn't do anything."

Kassie's mother glared at Gloria before turning her attention to her daughter. She backhanded Kassie across the face, sending her to the floor.

Kassie scrambled to her feet and ran to Gloria, throwing her arms around Gloria's waist for dear life.

"Shh, shh, it's okay now. Kassie, it's all right. I'm right here. God heard you, sweetie. He did. He heard your cry for help and so did I. It's okay now." With that, Gloria picked Kassie up and held her close. "Let's get you in bed, okay? I'll sing to you and then when you wake up, we'll make dinner together and read some more. How does that sound?"

Kassie just clung to Gloria for all it was worth. She was still crying, but her breathing had gone back to normal, which Gloria was thankful for.

Dana came forward, all intensions of taking Kassie from Gloria. But as Dana got within two inches of her daughter, Gloria started to glow. She held Kassie tightly, but with a loving hand. She thanked the Father that Kassie's face was buried in her shoulder, therefore, she couldn't see the glow.

"You won't hurt Kassie anymore tonight." Gloria declared. "At least not while I'm here. I won't let you. And God won't let you either."

Dana didn't even acknowledge Gloria's statement about God as she glared at the young angel in front of her. The fact that Gloria was glowing with the light of God's love, didn't even phase Dana at the moment.

"Then you're fired." Dana stated, her voice thick with alcohol.

"No!" Kassie protested, her voice full of fear and desperation. "No! Gloria, don't go! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

"Shh, shh, Kassie, shh. It's okay, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here with you."

"What do you mean you're not going anywhere? I just fired you." Dana said, an annoyed tone to her voice. "You have to listen to me."

"That's where you're wrong." Gloria said, smiling slightly. "I answer to a higher calling. And He told me to stay put, so I suggest you leave and let me take care of Kassie."

Dana stood there, stunned by the way this woman talked to her. She had never been talked back to or questioned before.

It was then that Dana noticed the glow that surrounded Gloria. She stared at her with pure shock and confusion on her slightly reddened face. Why was Gloria glowing? Dana shook her head and just chalked it up to having too much alcohol. As long as Kassie was out of her hair, that's all that mattered to Dana. She had better things to do, and they didn't involve her daughter.

"I'll be back." Dana promised. With that, she left.

"Gloria, you're not gonna leave me, are you?" Kassie asked, her voice full of tiredness and tears.

"No, sweetheart, of course not. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you. I'm going to stay right here."

"Because God told you to?" Kassie asked, catching on.

Gloria nodded as she tucked the little girl in bed.

"That's right. I'm staying because God told me to. I'm also staying because I want to. I like spending time with you. You're a sweet little girl and you deserve so much better."

Kassie nodded and squeezed Gloria's hand as her blue eyes started to close.

"Just try and get some sleep, okay, honey? I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Uh-huh. I love you, Gloria." Kassie said, her voice thick with sleep.

Gloria smiled as she started stroking Kassie's hair and patting her shoulder. She felt a few tears course down her cheeks and she knew they were happy ones.

"I love you too, Kass. I love you too." With that, Gloria began to sing, hoping it would help Kassie sleep. She stayed there for the whole hour Kassie was asleep.

As Gloria sat there, watching Kassie sleep, Tess appeared.

"How ya doin' baby?" Tess asked, sitting down beside her. "Kassie seems content with you. You two had a good time today, huh?"

Gloria nodded.

"Yeah, we did. Tess, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to reveal myself to Kassie's mother. It's just…I was so afraid for Kassie and I wanted to help her."

Tess smiled at Gloria reassuringly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, little angel. Dana was too drunk to really comprehend what was going on, so no harm done. Besides, you leave Dana Williams to me. I got plans for her."

Gloria nodded. She couldn't help but smile at what Tess had said. Gloria had known Tess for a little over a half a year now. And if Tess had plans for someone, they usually involved a lot of lecturing on her part and the other person's undivided attention-whether they wanted to give it or not.

"So I'm doing all right?" Gloria asked hopefully.

"Yes you are, baby. You're doing more than all right." Tess assured her. "You're doing a fantastic job. But the storm isn't over yet. In fact, it's just beginning." With that, Tess gave Gloria a hug before leaving.

Gloria sighed. She gazed down at Kassie and gave her a gentle pat on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm right here. I'm not gonna leave you. I'm right here." Then to God she prayed, "Father, please, help me to show Kassie you love her. Please." With that, Gloria waited for Kassie to wake up. She wanted to be there for the child when she did awaken. Gloria had a feeling that tonight was going to be the night the storm would hit. Little did Gloria know just how soon that would be.


	4. God Bowls?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to Martha Williamson. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Monica's special name for Gloria.

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: This story deals with the subject of child abuse. Use good judgment when reading it. This story is also the start of a series of mine. The second story is called Father's Day. Then comes "A Child Shall Lead Her," followed by "Operation Christmas Eve."

"Kassie's Prayer"

Chapter 4-God Bowls?

An hour later, Kassie woke up. She smiled when she saw that Gloria was still there.

"Gloria," Kassie said, her voice tired, but Gloria could sense relief in it as well.

"I'm here, Kassie. I'm right here. I told you I would be here when you woke up."

Kassie nodded and smiled.

"You kept your promise." She said, her voice full of surprise.

"I told you I would." Gloria said, grinning down at the little girl. "Monica, Tess and I all keep our promises."

Kassie smiled.

"Can we make dinner together?" Kassie asked, remembering what Gloria had promised her before she had fallen asleep.

"We sure can, Kass." Gloria said, using her nickname for Kassie.

"I like it when you call me, Kass. It's pretty." Kassie commented, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm glad." Gloria said, giving Kassie a hug. "Now, why don't you wash your face and then I'll comb your hair and put it in a braid for you."

"You can braid hair?" Kassie asked, surprised at all the angel was capable of.

Gloria giggled.

"Yes I can."

"Who taught you?" Kassie asked, getting up and climbing into Gloria's lap. She wrapped her arms around her neck and rested her head on Gloria's shoulder.

Gloria responded by giving the child a hug and planting a gentle kiss on her head.

"Another little girl I knew. Her name was Madeline." Gloria replied, her voice full of sadness at the memory. "She was my first friend here on earth."

"Did she go to Heaven to live with God?" Kassie asked, her voice full of compassion for Gloria.

Gloria nodded as she brushed a stray tear away.

"Yes, Kassie, she did."

"Don't be sad, Gloria." Kassie said, wiping Gloria's tear away with her thumb. "She'll always be in your heart. You won't forget her."

"You're right," Gloria said, smiling down at Kassie. "You're absolutely right."

"I'm glad we're friends." Kassie said, giving Gloria a hug.

"Me too, Kass. Me too." Gloria agreed, hugging her close. She then bent down and began tickling Kassie's tummy.

The little girl started giggling, music to Gloria's ears.

After the giggles had subsided, Gloria suggested that the two of them go and make dinner.

Kassie agreed and followed Gloria downstairs.

The two had fun making tacos and Kassie ate with gusto. She wasn't a picky eater and Gloria was happy about that. She made sure Kassie had fruit for dessert. This turned out to be pears and pineapples, both Kassie's choice.

After dinner was over, Gloria and Kassie cleaned up before Gloria suggested they rent a movie.

Kassie shook her head. She showed Gloria her movie collection, which was fairly small and the two ended up watching "The Little Mermaid". That was Kassie's favorite movie and Gloria found she liked the music in it a lot.

Kassie fell asleep halfway through the film and Gloria put her to bed. She turned the VCR and TV off before putting Kassie's movie back in the right place. She didn't want to lose it.

After the living room was picked up, Gloria checked on Kassie. She found her still asleep. She had her doll in her arms and she looked so peaceful.

Gloria gave Kassie a kiss on the cheek and ruffled her hair gently, before going to get ready for bed herself. She didn't have to sleep, but she was feeling a little tired.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart." Gloria said, giving Kassie's shoulder a pat. "I love you, Kassie. I'll see you when you wake up." With that, Gloria left the room. She left Kassie's night light on and the door opened a crack.

As Gloria was brushing her teeth, she started thinking of Monica. Where was her supervisor and best friend? Monica had said she would check on her that night. Monica never broke her promises, so Gloria knew she would be there. Gloria was sure of it.

As if to emphasize her faith in her friend, Monica appeared two minutes later.

"How are things goin' with Kassie?" Monica asked, giving Gloria a warm smile.

"Good. WE had an incident with her mother, but other than that, we're doing fine. She's really a sweetheart."

"Yes, that she is. Tess told me what happened. You did a good job. You handled that beautifully. You're really doin' a good job. You'll pass this assignment with flying colors. I know you will."

Gloria nodded. She turned away and sniffed, giving Monica the impression that she was going to start crying.

"Come here." Monica held her arms out to the distraught angel and Gloria dove into them. She clung on for all it was worth and let her emotions out.

"I don't understand!" Gloria cried, her tears spilling over like a smooth, spring shower. "Kassie doesn't deserve to be hurt like that! She doesn't deserve that at all! Why doesn't God stop her mother from hurting her?"

"He did." Monica insisted, giving Gloria a much needed hug.

"How?" Gloria asked, her tearful voice breaking Monica's heart.

"By sending Kassie an angel. An angel who not only became her first and very best friend, but an angel who is going to deliver her from her nightmare, and very soon."

"I thought you said I would be here for two weeks."

"You're here for as long as the assignment takes to be completed." Monica explained, patiently. "Now, however long that takes, that's up to you and the assignment in question. Sometimes assignments take longer than others."

Gloria nodded. She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt safe with Monica and she didn't want to move. But a part of her knew she would have to leave her best friend soon.

Just then, the sound of thunder could be heard. It was quickly followed by a streak of lightning.

"I need to go. And so do you. You're needed. I love you and I'll see you soon, okay?" With that, Monica gave Gloria one last hug before leaving her side.

Gloria sighed as she went to see if Kassie was okay. She found the child still asleep, but she knew Kassie wouldn't stay asleep for long. Young children were generally afraid of thunderstorms and something told Gloria that Kassie was no exception to that rule.

Gloria had no sooner sat down near Kassie's bed, when the child started to stir. She opened her eyes and gazed around the room. When her gaze landed on Gloria, she leapt from her bed and into Gloria's arms just as an especially loud clap of thunder sounded.

"SHh, shh, it's okay, Kassie. It's okay. I'm here, Kass, I'm here. I'm right here. The storm can't hurt you, honey."

"It's so loud!" Kassie whimpered, burying her face in Gloria's shoulder. "Gloria, I'm scared!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, sweetie. I promise you. It's all right. You don't have to be afraid. It's okay to be scared, but you don't have to be. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you. And you know what?"

Kassie shook her head.

But before Gloria could finish her sentence, Tess appeared in the hallway. She came into Kassie's room and gave her a smile.

"Hi there, baby. I just came to see how you were doing."

"Kassie's scared of the storm." Gloria informed her friend and superior. "But I told her there's nothing to be scared of."

"Gloria's right, baby. There's nothing to be afraid of. Gloria's here and so am I. And God is here too. He won't let anything happen to you, and niether will we."

Kassie nodded, but she still clung to Gloria as though her life depended on it.

"Why is the thunder so loud?" Kassie asked, her voice tearful.

"Well, you see, sweetheart," Gloria began, trying to come up with an explanation that Kassie would understand. She had gotten better at making up explanations for children.

As Gloria continued to think, Tess mumbled a prayer underneath her breath.

"Oh Lord, please help her say the right thing. Please!"

Gloria gave Tess a Look, before turning her attention back to Kassie.

"Well, you see, the thunder is that loud because. it's really God bowling."

"Bowling?" Both Kassy and Tess said in unison.

"Bowling?" Tess repeated, her tone incredulous as was her stare. "That's the best you could come up with, little angel?"

Gloria gave Tess an innocent look before turning her attention back to Kassie.

Tess shook her head as her expression towards Gloria quickly turned into an impressed smile as she realized what Gloria was doing.

Gloria gave Tess a "duh" look before continuing her explanation.

"Yes, bowling." She said, seeing the questioning look in Kassie's blue eyes.

"God bowls?" Kassie asked, her tone one of surprise.

Tess shot Gloria an impressed look as she caught on and played along with it.

"Oh yeah, baby. God bowls every second Tuesday of the month." She then looked on Kassie's calendar and saw that it was April 13th, which so happened to be the second Tuesday of the month. "And look at that! It's the second Tuesday of the month. See?"

"Does God always win?" Kassie asked, her innocence not missed on either angel.

Tess smiled gently down at the child.

"Yes He does, baby. Yes He does."

Kassie snuggled into Gloria for a cuddle.

"Do you feel better now, Kass?" Gloria asked, hugging her tightly.

Kassie nodded.

"Yup. Thanks, Gloria."

"Aw, you're welcome, honey."

"What am I? Chop liver?" Tess asked, giving the child a goofy grin.

Kassie giggled and shook her head. She carefully got off Gloria's lap and ran over to Tess.

"Aw, come over here. You come over here and give Tess a hug. Aw, there you go, baby. That's a good girl. Aw, that's nice now." Tess said, hugging back.

After they pulled away, Kassie ran back over to Gloria and scrambled onto her lap again. She snuggled in and laid her head against Gloria's shoulder.

"I'm a good girl?" Kassie asked, breaking Gloria and Tess's hearts. The question was so innocent and yet, so heartbreaking to hear. Both angels knew that Kassie was good, but Kassie herself didn't know it, due to her mother's verbal and physical abuse.

Tess could tell Gloria was fighting back tears, so she took over speaking for her. She knelt in front of Gloria, so Kassie could see her.

"Yes, darling. Yes, you are a very good girl. You are. And God knows that. He knows you've been very good. He loves you, baby. He loves you so much. That's why He sent you Gloria. He heard your prayers and He answered them by sending you Gloria. Gloria is not only your new friend, but she's also going to help you. And so am I, and so is Monica."

Kassi nodded. She then smiled up at Gloria as she corrected Tess's words.

"Best friend." Kassie said, still smiling up at Gloria. "Gloria is my best friend."

"Aw, you're mine too, sweetheart. I love you so much, Kass." Gloria said, hugging the little girl close. "Would you like me to read you a story and then you can try and go back to sleep?"

Kassie nodded, but Tess shook her head.

"How about if I tell you both a story. Would you like that? Gloria can read to you tomorrow."

Kassie frowned slightly, but Gloria hastened to cheer her up.

"Tess's stories are really good." Gloria told the little girl. "They're full of adventure and all kinds of exciting things. And they're also full of something else that is really important as well."

"What?" Kassie asked, intrigued now.

"The truth." Gloria said, smiling at Tess.

"Tell us one, please, Tess?" Kassie begged, her blue eyes full of hope.

"All right, baby. Let's see…" Tess said, beginning her tale. By the time Tess was done, Kassie was fast asleep in Gloria's lap.

"Thanks, Tess," Gloria said, giving the wise angel a smile.

"No problem. You know how much I love telling stories. I think Kassie really enjoyed it."

Gloria nodded in agreement.

"I think you're right."

"Well I have to get going. I need to help Rafael out with something."

"Is he the really cute Hispanic angel I met a few weeks ago?" Gloria inquired, her skin becoming a light pink.

Tess nodded while giving Gloria a Look.

Gloria ignored it as she turned her attention back to Kassie.

"Oh, Lord, please help me with this child." Tess prayed as she disappeared.

"What did I say?" Gloria asked nobody in particular.

After Tess left, Gloria was about to tuck Kassie in bed, but thought better of it as the child snuggled into her for a cuddle. She didn't mind holding her and she was glad Kassie felt safe with her.

"Father, please, help me to know how to help Kassie." Gloria prayed as she sat there, holding the little girl in her arms.


	5. Gloria to the Rescue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to Martha Williamson. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Monica's special name for Gloria.

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: This story deals with the subject of child abuse. Use good judgment when reading it. This story is also the start of a series of mine. The second story is called Father's Day. Then comes "A Child Shall Lead Her," followed by "Operation Christmas Eve."

"Kassie's Prayer"

Chapter 5-Gloria to the Rescue

The next day, Gloria got Kassie up for school and the two had breakfast together. Kassie was excited that Gloria was going to take her. She usually had to walk to school alone, and that got rather lonely at times.

"So you'll pick me up after school, right?" Kassie asked, making sure she had heard Gloria right.

"Yup. I'll pick you up and we'll go straight to the library after."

"Will Monica be there?" Kassie asked eagerly. She was growing fond of the Irish angel as well as of Tess.

"Maybe." Gloria replied. "We'll see. I know you'll definitely see Tes today."

Kassie grinned. She was beginning to really like Tess a lot as well, but Gloria would always be her favorite angel by far.

Even though Gloria hadn't revealed herself to the little girl, Kassie guessed she was an angel because Gloria worked for God. Kassie promised she wouldn't tell anyone and Gloria trusted her. The little girl was very good at keeping secrets. After all, she had kept her mother's abuse towards her a secret from her classmates for the last three years. She hadn't told anyone but her relatives and counselor at school. But they hadn't helped her. It wasn't until Gloria came, did Kassie feel an ounce of hope return in her heart.

"All right, Kass, let's get going, okay? Did you decide what you want to bring for show and tell?"

Kassie nodded. She smiled as she held up the doll Gloria had bought her. She had named her Gloria after the for mentioned angel.

"I think that's a great choice." Gloria said, giving Kassie a hug. "All right, let me braid your hair and then we can get going."

"Pigtail braids, please?" Kassie asked.

"Okay. Pigtail braids it is." Gloria smiled fondly as she started doing Kassie's hair.

After the braids were done, Gloria made sure Kassie had her book bag ready and then they were off.

"Have a good day, okay, Kass? I'll see you later. I love you." Gloria gave Kassie a hug, which the little girl lovingly returned. "And remember, if you need me, just pray and I'll be there."

Kassie nodded and was about to leave, when her teacher, Miss Melody came up to them.

"Why hello, Kassie. Who did you bring with you today?" The woman smiled down at Kassie sincerely.

Gloria could tell Miss Melody was very nice and she liked helping children, so Gloria felt comfortable leaving Kassie in her care.

"This is my best friend, Gloria." Kassie said, proudly. She gestured to the real Gloria, standing next to her. "She's gonna pick me up after school today."

"Aw, well, it's nice to meet you, Gloria. I'm Kassie's teacher, Miss Melody. I have to say, I haven't seen Kassie this happy in a long time. You must really be special."

Gloria smiled as she picked Kassie up for a hug and kiss.

"Thanks. Kassie's pretty special herself. All right, I'll see you later, sweetheart. Be good, okay? I love you."

"I love you too." Kassie replied. She wrapped her arms around Gloria's neck and held on tightly.

As Gloria set her down, Kassie hugged her waist and Gloria hugged back. She planted a kiss on her head while patting her shoulder.

After Gloria was gone, Kassie showed Miss Melody her doll and went to play with a few other kids. She only had one best friend in school and her name was Lucy. Lucy wasn't there yet, so Kassie sat down to wait for her.

The day passed by quickly for both Gloria and Kassie. Before Kassie knew it, parents started coming to pick kids up.

Kassie sat and waited patiently for Gloria. She knew she would come for her. She hadn't broken a promise yet and Kassie was sure she wouldn't start now. Angels didn't do that.

Ten minutes after Lucy went home, the door opened to reveal not Gloria, but Kassie's mother, Dana.

"Hello, Mrs. Williams. How are you?"

"Fine." Mrs. Williams said, sober for the moment.

"That's good. Kassie's right over there. But I Think she was waiting for her friend, Gloria."

Mrs. Williams nodded and smirked. She was going to have her way with Kassie, if it was the last thing she did. She wasn't aware that Gloria was on her way. She was just running a little late.

"Come on, Kassie." Mrs. Williams said, reaching out her hand. "It's time to go home."

"No." Kassie said, her lower lip trembling, but her resolve hardened. She was going to wait for Gloria. Gloria had told her she would be there and Kassie believed her. Besides, Tess had told her to wait there for Gloria or herself, and Kassie had a feeling that listening to Tess was a good idea.

Mrs. Williams tried to remain calm, but it was hard.

"Come on, sweetie," she said, forcing out the last word. "We need to get home. Mommy needs to get to work."

"No." Kassie repeated. "Tess told me to wait here for Gloria. Gloria's going to take me home, not you. I'm waiting here for Gloria." With that, Kassie remained where she was.

"At least someone listens to me," Tess remarked, unseen by the three Humans in the room.

Gloria glared at Tess.

"When do I go in?" Gloria asked. "I'm already late. I don't want Kassie to lose her faith."

"Relax, little angel. She won't. She has a strong faith. A strong faith in God and a strong faith in you. She'll be fine. As long as you get there when she needs you, you're fine."

Gloria nodded. She trusted Tess's judgment almost as much as she trusted Monica's.

Mrs. Williams was slowly losing her patience. She reached out again, but Kassie didn't move.

"Come on, you little brat. I need to get home and you're coming with me, whether you like it or not! Now come on!" With that, Dana pulled Kassie to her feet and raised her hand, all intentions of slapping her.

"No!" Kassie cried, yanking her hand away. "Gloria! Gloria, help me! Gloria!"

Just then, the classroom door opened and Gloria rushed in. She pushed in between Dana and her daughter and knelt down to Kassie's level.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Kass. It's all right. I'm right here. I'm sorry I was a little late. But I'm here now. It's all right. Come on, honey. Let's get you out of here." With that, Gloria picked Kassie up and carried her out of the room.

Dana tried to follow, but Gloria put a hand up to stop her.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have a friend out in the hallway who wants a word with you. Her name is Tess."

Dana glared at Gloria. She couldn't understand how Gloria had been there when Kassie had needed her, but she didn't care. She was going to teach her daughter a lesson and nobody was going to stop her.

Dana left the room, leaving Miss Melody stunned by what she had just seen. Dana was about to leave the building, but was stopped in her tracks by Tess.

"Hold it, you're not going anywhere." Tess said, giving Dana a look she gave everyone when she meant business. "I need to talk to you and you're gonna listen."

"Get out of my way." Dana ordered, trying to push by Tess.

"It would be wise to listen to her." Monica said, appearing right behind Tess.

"What the hell?" Dana spluttered, looking from one glowing angel to the other.

"Quite the opposite actually," Monica said, giving Dana a gentle smile.

"Just leave me alone!" Dana ordered, pushing past Monica and taking off for the door. She was already late for her meeting at the bar. She was meeting a few friends there.

"What do we do, Tess?" Monica asked, feeling defeated.

Tess shook her head.

"She's not ready yet, baby. We can't deliver a message that she's not ready to hear. She will be soon though. And when she is, we'll be there. The important thing is that Kassie's safe. She's safe with Gloria."

"But for how long?" Monica wondered, her voice cracking with tears. "She doesn't deserve this, Tess."

Tess reached out and took Monica into her arms.

"I know she doesn't, baby. I know. But Kassie's strong. She'll be okay. Gloria's with her. And I have a feeling that tonight, this whole nightmare will be over and done with. God will deliver Kassie tonight and we'll be there to help Him do it."

"But she shouldn't have to be strong, Tess!" Monica cried, tears spilling over her angelic features like a waterfall. "Kassie's just a wee girl. She shouldn't have to be strong! She needs someone to be there for her. She's just a baby! She's just a sweet, innocent child! She doesn't deserve any of this!"

"Shh, shh, I know, angel girl. I know. And the Father knows it too. Trust me. He does. It'll be all right, baby. You'll see. It'll be all right." With that, Tess continued to soothe Monica until she had calmed down.

Tess didn't mind doing this at all. She would stop whatever she was doing to help any of her angel babies. She loved them all as though they were her own. She just hoped Monica would be able to do her job when the time came. Tess knew Monica was growing attached to Kassie. Tess was also feeling a pull at her heart from the little girl. She loved all children and hated to see them in pain. Even though Tess often scolded Monica for letting her heart get in the way of her assignments, it was Monica's loving heart that Tess loved about the Irish angel the most.

Meanwhile, Gloria and Kassie were sitting in the park, eating ice cream. Kassie had calmed down, but she was still shaken. She sat in Gloria's lap, refusing to move. Gloria had gotten Kassie to talk, taking her mind off of what had happened.

"Is that good?" Gloria asked, referring to the frozen treat Kassie was now eating. The little girl had pink and blue sprinkles on her nose and mouth, making her quite a sight to behold.

Kassie nodded.

"Hmmmmmmm!" Kassie replied, her mouth full of ice cream.

"I'm glad," Gloria laughed as she patted Kassie's shoulder. "I'm sorry I was late."

"It's okay," Kassie said, gazing up at Gloria. "I knew you would come. Angels never break promises."

Gloria smiled.

"No, we don't. Now, why don't I push you on the swings for a bit. Would you like that?"

Kassie grinned.

"Okay! Thanks, Gloria."

"Aw, you're welcome, sweetheart. It's my pleasure. Come on. I'll race you!" With that, Kassie and Gloria had a race to see who would get to the swings first.

Kassie won and Gloria picked her up and started tickling her tummy, making her squeal with giggles.

After they had gotten back from the park, Gloria let Kassie eat the leftover taco salad for dinner, along with a yogurt. As for Gloria, she had a sandwich and a cup of juice.

After dinner was over, Gloria spent time reading to the little girl. She had been teaching Kassie how to read and the child was a fast learner. She was almost able to read a full book without stopping. Gloria was happy to help and she was proud of Kassie. Kassie would be reading to Tess in no time.

As Gloria was tucking Kassie in, the front door slammed shut, indicating that Dana was home. As she came up the stairs, Gloria could tell Dana was drunk. She closed Kassie's door and locked it. She then continued helping Kassie to get ready for bed.

As Gloria pulled off Kassie's jumpsuit, she looked away at the sight. Bruises covered the little girl's stomach and rib cage. Gloria could tell they were old, but they were still there.

"My Mommy did that to me." Kassie told the young angel, sensing what Gloria was thinking.

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Gloria said, giving Kassie a hug. She got her dressed and let her lay in her lap. Gloria knew Kassie felt safe there and she enjoyed holding her.

"If I'm a good girl," Kassie said, her voice breaking with tears, "then why does my Mommy hurt me?"

Gloria shook her head as she fought back tears of her own.

"I don't know, Kass. I don't know. But I know I won't let anything happen to you. I love you, honey. Try and get some sleep. I'll be right here."

"Okay. I love you too, Gloria." With that, Kassie fell asleep to Gloria's sweet singing voice.


	6. I Am an Angel

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to Martha Williamson. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Monica's special name for Gloria.

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: This story deals with the subject of child abuse. Use good judgment when reading it. This story is also the start of a series of mine. The second story is called Father's Day. Then comes "A Child Shall Lead Her," followed by "Operation Christmas Eve."

"Kassie's Prayer"

Chapter 6-I Am an Angel

Later that night, Gloria was woken up by the sound of Kassie calling her name. She was still in her arms and she felt hot, very hot.

"Gloria! Gloria, please wake up. Gloria!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Kassie. It's all right. I'm right here. It's all right. What's wrong, honey?"

"I don't feel good!" Kassie cried, burying her face in Gloria's shoulder.

"Oh Father, please, no." Gloria prayed to herself. "Father, please don't let her…Please…" Gloria glanced across the room and saw Andrew standing there. Gloria instinctively hugged Kassie closer and shook her head.

Andrew stepped out of the shadows and approached Gloria. He liked her a lot and they got along really well. Their friendship was NOTHING like he and Monica had, but it was a close one all the same.

"Please tell me you're not here for Kassie." Gloria said, her voice catching in her throat. "Please not Kassie."

Andrew sighed.

"I don't know." He said, honestly. "I was sent here for some reason, but I don't know what it is. I don't know who, if anyone, I'll be taking home tonight."

Gloria gasped and hugged Kassie to her as tears started to stream down the youngest angel's face.

"Gloria, I…" Kassie whimpered, her voice cracking as she swallowed hard. "I don't feel so…"

"Okay, all right, it's okay, sweetheart. Come on. Aw, up you come." With that, Gloria took Kassie to the bathroom. They got there just in time and stayed put for the next half an hour.

After Kassie's stomach had calmed down, Gloria tried to get Kassie to keep down some juice, but it wouldn't stay down.

"Kassie needs medical attention," Gloria told Andrew. The Angel of death was still there and it was beginning to unnerve the younger angel. "I need to get her to the hospital."

"I'll watch things here." Andrew told her.

Gloria nodded and left.

As they got to the front door, Dana stopped them. She looked furious and also intoxicated.

"Where are you taking her?" She asked, her words slurred due to the alcohol.

"Your daughter is very sick. I need to get her to the hospital. If I don't, she could…" Gloria's voice trailed off as she tried to get the memories of Madeline out of her head.

"She's a little liar." Dana said, reaching for her daughter.

Gloria backed up and started to glow. She had a tight hold on Kassie and prayed Kassie didn't see just yet. It wasn't time for her to know the truth just yet.

"Please, Dana, let me help Kassie. If you feel any source of love for your daughter at all, you'll let me help her."

"I never wanted her." Dana replied. "She was a mistake."

Gloria shook her head. She held Kassie close and glared at the child's mother.

"No she wasn't. She's a gift. A gift from God. A precious gift to be cherished and taken care of. But you didn't do that."

Just then, Tess arrived. She had a few things to say to Dana and she wanted to say them in private.

"All right, little angel. That's enough for now. Your assignment is Kassie, not her mother."

"But…" Gloria started, but stopped at the look on Tess's face.

"No buts. Go on now. That baby needs help."

Gloria nodded and left with Kassie.

"As for you," Tess said, glaring at the woman standing in front of her, "we're gonna have a little talk. And you are going to listen this time." With that, she started glowing and began her lecture. Tess prayed and hoped that she would be able to get through to Dana this time. She knew if she couldn't get through to her, then Monica would try. And Tess knew how Monica could get if a child's well being was involved. She had all intentions of letting Monica give it to Dana if the woman didn't listen to her, Tess.

Meanwhile, Gloria had arrived at the hospital. She was in an exam room, waiting for the doctor to announce her diagnosis of Kassie.

"Gloria?" Kassie asked, her voice full of tears. "Gloria, my tummy hurts!"

"I know it does, sweetie. You're gonna be okay."

"You promise?" Kassie asked, looking up at Gloria hopefully.

Gloria shook her head. She couldn't promise that and she knew it.

"I can't promise you that." Gloria told her, honestly. "But what I can promise you is that I'll be here with you every step of the way. And so will God."

Kassie nodded as the tears started to spill from her eyes.

"Aw, sweetheart. Shh, it's okay, Kass. It's all right." Gloria soothed, stroking Kassie's hair gently. "I'm right here."

"Gloria, don't leave me!" Kassie cried, fear in her voice.

"I won't, I promise." With that, Gloria sat there and continued to soothe her friend. She loved Kassie very much and she wanted to do everything she could to help her feel better.

"God loves you, Dana. He does." Monica told her, the love of God surrounding her in a golden glow. "He wants you to turn away from all the wrong things in your life and turn to Him. He can take the pain away. He can help you. All you have to do is turn your life over to Him and trust Him."

"God doesn't love me!" Dana shouted, tears of frustration showing in her voice as well as streaming down her face.

"Oh He does. Yes, He does." Monica insisted, looking Dana in the eye. "Don't be afraid, Dana. God loves you. He always has. You just have to let Him in. He can't help you if you don't let Him in. But He's always loved you."

"Stop it!" Dana shouted, backing away from Monica. "Just stop it!"

"No. God wants you to turn to Him. He sent me to tell you He loves you. He wants you to fall into His arms and let Him comfort you. He wants you to turn your problems over to Him. He can take it away, Dana. He can take it all away. You can be free of it. God can set you free. You can be free to love your child. You can be free to love Kassie. All you have to do is let God in and let Him help you."

"I DON'T LOVE HER!" Dana shouted, glaring at Monica. "SHE WAS A MISTAKE! A BIG MISTAKE!"

Tess held her breath. She was about to say her peace, but she could tell Monica had a few choice words to say herself, so she let the younger angel have her turn.

"No she is not!" Monica exclaimed, her brown eyes flashing with anger and a fiery passion that only an angel could possess. "That sweet wee girl is NOT a mistake! She's anythin' but! She's a miracle! Kassie is a miracle from God. A miracle that needs to be loved and treasured. I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore. You need to stop blaming all your problems on her. She did NOTHING wrong! And she did NOTHING to deserve the abuse you put her through! NOTHING! If you have done things in your past that you aren't proud of, I'm sorry. But that is NO excuse to take it out on Kassie. You need to love her! You should get down on your knees and thank God for the gift He has given you! God wants to help you love again. He does, but unless you let Him in, He can't do anythin'. He loves you, but He is NOT happy with what you're doin' to that wee girl. And niether am I." Monica stopped talking at that point, giving Tess a turn to speak.

"That goes double for me." Tess said, glaring at Dana.

"That brat was a mistake. A big mistake that I should have never had." Dana said, glaring at both angels.

Rather than give it to Dana a second time, Monica sighed in defeat. She didn't know if they would ever get through to this woman.

Tess saw Monica's face and rushed to reassure her.

"Don't give up hope yet, baby. Let me try." She gave Monica a hug before turning her attention back to Dana.

Monica nodded and tried to be strong for Tess.

"And as for you," Tess said, directing her comment at Dana. "You listen, and you listen good." Tess's brown eyes flashed with anger and authority. "No child-and I mean no child-is a mistake. They are precious miracles. Gifts from God. And they need to be treated as such. They are sweet little angels who just want to be loved. That's what Kassie is. She's a sweet little angel who has wanted nothing but your love. But you didn't love her. All you did was hurt her and drive her further and further away from you. And you blamed her for your mistakes and transgressions. That needs to stop here and now, am I clear?"

Dana didn't answer, but gave Tess a Look.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tess said, before continuing her lecture. "You need help and you're gonna get it, whether you like it or not. Because whether you're aware of it or not, God always wins. He always gets His way. And baby, God wants His way with you. He wants you to trust Him and He wants you to stop running from Him. You've ran from Him your whole life. And let me tell you something, you've just about reached the finish line. DO NOT pass Go. You've reached the end of the line."

Still, Dana was silent.

"Now, you have a choice to make. You can ask God for help, or you can keep going the way you are. But either way, you need to make a choice. You might think you have all the time in the world, but you don't."

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Gloria was still waiting on news of Kassie. She had been waiting there now for an hour or two. Kassie had woken up during that time and Gloria had done her best to soothe her. The child was still in pain and Gloria wanted nothing more than to take it away. She had told Kassie to pray for God to help her endure it. Kassie had done so and she had felt a little bit better, but she was still hurting.

As Gloria glanced up at the clock for what seemed like the umpteenth time, the door to the examining room opened and a doctor walked in. She had red hair and green eyes.

"Hi. My name is Dr. Arielle Larson. I'm the one who examined Kassie Williams when she first came in."

"What did you find out?" Gloria asked, stroking Kassie's hair gently.

Dr. Larson sighed.

"Well, we found the source of the internal bleeding. Kassie needs her spleen removed. This procedure is relatively minor, but it has to be done within the next hour or two to prevent infection. You can stay with her until she falls asleep, but then you have to leave."

"No!" Kassie cried, alert now. She didn't want Gloria to go and she was going to get her point across plain and simple. "Gloria no! Please don't leave me! Please! You promised you wouldn't leave! You promised you wouldn't leave! Please don't leave! Don't leave me!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Kass. It's all right. I'm not going to, I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

"But the doctor said…" Kassie's voice trailed off as more tears came to her eyes.

"I know, but I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be there with you the whole time." Gloria assured the scared child.

"How?" Kassie asked, her blue eyes full of tears of fear. "The doctor said you have to leave. I don't want you to go!"

Gloria smiled gently down at the little girl.

Arielle had gone to get the medicine, so it was just Gloria and Kassie in the room now.

"I won't. I promise." Gloria said, hoping to make Kassie feel better. "They won't be able to see me, but you will."

"Why won't they be able to see you?" Kassie asked, truly interested now.

Gloria smiled as she felt God telling her it was time.

"Because I'm an angel, Kassie. I'm a real angel sent by God. God sent me to be with you. He sent me to help you."

Kassie gasped at the sight before her. Gloria was glowing and Kassie found it amazing. She wasn't scared, but rather comforted and felt as though she could survive anything.

"Don't be afraid," Gloria assured her. "I'm not going to hurt you and neither is God. He loves you, Kassie. And so do I. He wants you to be okay. And He sent me to help you. I'm going to be there with you through everything."

Kassie nodded. She smiled a little as she squeezed Gloria's hand.

"Did God send angels to help my Mommy too?" Kassie wanted to know, her blue eyes full of wonder.

Gloria nodded.

"Yes. Yes, He did. Remember Monica and Tess?"

"Uh-huh." Kassie replied, still holding onto Gloria's glowing right hand for support and comfort.

"Well, they're angels too. They're with your Mommy right now, helping her to get better."

Kassie nodded.

"Will she love me again?" Kassie wondered aloud, her blue eyes full of hope.

Gloria shook her head.

"I don't know, sweetie. But I know that if your Mommy lets God help her, she could get better. And if she gets better, she will most definitely love you again."

Kassie smiled.

"I'm gonna pray for her." Kassie said, bringing a few tears to Gloria's eyes.

"I think that's a good idea, Kass." Gloria said, giving the little girl's shoulder a pat. She had stopped glowing by now and had returned to her Human form.

Just then, Dr. Larson returned. She put the ver sed setative into Kassie's IV and waited for it to take affect.

"You can only stay with Kassie until she falls asleep." Dr. Larson told Gloria. "Then when she's out of surgery, I'll come and get you."

Gloria nodded. She needed to play along so that she wouldn't get in trouble.

"Can't Gloria go in with me?" Kassie asked, her voice full of tears. "I want Gloria to come with me! She's my best friend! I want Gloria there! I want Gloria!"

"Kassie, shh, it's okay, sweetheart. It's okay. I'll be there. I promise. I'll be there."

Kassie nodded, but she was still crying.

Gloria could tell it was from fear, so she just sat there and stroked Kassie's hair and whispered soothing words until Kassie fell asleep.

Once Kassie was asleep, Gloria let the tears of fear fall.

"Please, Father, please, don't let her die. Please! She has so much to live for. She has so much work to do for you. Please, don't take her away from me." With that, Gloria became invisible to everyone's eye but Kassie's. She went along with the gurney and stood there, waiting for the surgery to be completed. Gloria trusted God with all her heart. She knew He only had Kassie's best interest at heart. He loved all of His children and He wanted nothing but the best for them. Gloria knew this full well, but it was still hard to trust God sometimes. She was worried for Kassie and she wanted her to be okay. It was then that Gloria remembered something she had heard Tess say upon occasion.

"Have faith and let the Father handle the rest."

Gloria sighed as she tried to put Tess's words of wisdom into action. Gloria knew Tess was right, but it was hard to do sometimes.


	7. All in the Father's Plan

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to Martha Williamson. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Monica's special name for Gloria.

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: This story deals with the subject of child abuse. Use good judgment when reading it. This story is also the start of a series of mine. The second story is called Father's Day. Then comes "A Child Shall Lead Her," followed by "Operation Christmas Eve."

"Kassie's Prayer"

Chapter 7-All in the Father's Plan

"Do you think she'll really get help?" Monica asked, as she walked beside Tess. The two angels had done their job and it was now up to the drug rehab center. They were well known for their work with pot abusers, so Tess was confident in leaving Dana Williams in their care. The only question that now remained was what would happen to Kassie? She had no relatives and Tess hated the prospect of foster care. She knew some of the families who signed up were nice, but she hated giving a child the feeling of being left again if a family didn't choose them.

"It's in the Father's hands now," Tess said, putting a hand on Monica's shoulder. "it's in the Father's hands now. Let's go see how Gloria's doing." With that, the two angels left for the hospital. It had been a good couple of hours since the two elder angels had seen their younger co worker.

Monica was really worried about Gloria and she prayed she was okay. She knew that Gloria was worried about Kassie and Monica wanted to do everything she could to help Gloria through this difficult time. She wanted to be there for her and she also wanted to help take Gloria's mind off of what was going on.

But as Monica and Tess rounded the corner and got into Tess's car, Tess's words from earlier played in Monica's mind, giving her a sense of peace about the whole situation.

"It's in the Father's hands now. It's all in the Father's hands now."

"Gloria?" Kassie asked, her voice was full of sleep and pain. "Gloria!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Kass. I'm right here. I'm here, honey. I didn't leave you. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy." Kassie replied, her voice conveying the exhaustion she felt.

"That's normal, honey. Do you want some juice?"

"My tummy still hurts!" Kassie cried, her tearful tone breaking Gloria's heart.

"I know it does, sweetheart. It's gonna hurt for a little while. But it will get better."

Just then, Andrew came in. He had a look on his face that Gloria knew only too well. She made eye contact with Andrew before turning her attention back to Kassie.

"Kassie, honey, I need to talk to my friend, Andrew, for a minute. I'll be right back. I'm not going far, I promise."

Kassie nodded. She allowed Gloria to leave and watched as she walked across the room. She hugged tightly to her doll that Gloria had bought her and waited for Gloria to return.

"Andrew, please, don't tell me you're going to…Kassie's just a little girl. She's just a baby! You can't take her!" Gloria declared, sternly. There was a tone of protection in her voice that Andrew had never heard there before.

Andrew shook his head.

"I'm not here for Kassie." He said, making Gloria sigh with relief. "I just took her mother home."

"What?" Gloria asked, her heart racing with worry. "Wha-what's going to happen to Kassie?"

"I don't know. The Father hasn't said. I'm just hear to tell you what happened. It was a heart attack due to drug withdrawal. It can happen if the body is too dependant on the drug."

Gloria nodded. She was aware of this. She had read a lot of medical books in her spare time.

"The Father wants you to tell Kassie." Andrew explained. "I just came to deliver the news to you."

Gloria nodded. She felt a lump in her throat as her eyes started to tear up.

Andrew reached out to give Gloria a hug, but she pushed him away. She didn't feel like being hugged at the moment. She had to sort her thoughts out before she talked to Kassie.

"Gloria, please don't be mad at me. I didn't do it."

"I know," Gloria said, her voice full of emotion. "I know, Andrew. I'm not mad at you. I just need time." With that, she left his side and returned to Kassie.

Kassie smiled when she saw her.

"Gloria, you're back. Is Andrew gonna take me to Heaven?" She asked, her question catching the young angel off guard.

"No, sweetheart. No. He's…He's not." Gloria replied, her voice cracking with unshed tears.

Kassie gave Gloria a concerned look. She knew something was wrong right away.

"Gloria, you're crying. What's wrong?" Kassie inquired, her tone one of concern.

Gloria shook her head as she tried to clear it. She sighed before taking Kassie's hand in hers. She squeezed it gently before deciding the best way to tell her the news.

"Kassie, sweetheart, Andrew came to tell me that he…he…he had to take your Mommy to Heaven today. I'm so sorry, honey." Gloria said, sincerely. She let the tears fall as she watched Kassie battle with her own emotions.

"My Mommy's with God now?" Kassie asked, her lower lip starting to quiver.

"Yes, baby." Tess said, coming into the room. "Your Mommy is with God."

"That's good," Kassie said, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Why do you say that, baby?" Tess asked, sitting down next to Gloria.

Kassie shrugged as though it was obvious.

"Well, when people go to live with God, they're happy, right?"

"Yes," Tess said, smiling at the little girl. She knew exactly where Kassie was going with her train of thought. "Yes they are, baby. They are very happy."

"Then that means my Mommy is happy too. She's finally happy. I know she wasn't happy here. And now she can be happy."

"Oh, you sweet little angel. Come here." Tess said, taking the little girl into her arms. She gave Kassie a hug as the little girl let her emotions out. "You are so right, baby. You are so right."

"Is it okay if I sit with Gloria now?" Kassie asked, her voice starting to crack a little bit.

Tess nodded as she placed the little girl in Gloria's arms.

"It's more than okay. There you go. I gotta get back to Monica. But she'll be here in a minute or two. I love you both." With that, Tess left.

"Gloria, I'm scared!" Kassie confided, tears streaming down her face.

"About what, sweetie?" Gloria asked, hugging Kassie close.

"What's gonna happen to me?"

Gloria sighed as she gave the little girl a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, after you get better, we're gonna take you to a nice place where you'll become a part of another family."

"Why can't I just stay with you?" Kassie asked, the dam finally breaking. "I wanna stay with you! Gloria, please! I wanna stay with you! I want you! I want to stay with you! Gloria, please!"

Gloria's heart broke at that point. She wanted more than anything to take care of Kassie for the rest of her life, but she knew she couldn't. There was no way.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I can't."

"Why not?" Kassie asked, her tearful voice breaking Gloria's heart into a million pieces. "Don't you love me anymore? Did I do something wrong?"

Gloria shook her head.

"No! Of course not. You didn't do anything wrong. I promise you that, Kass. You DID NOTHING wrong. I love you so much. I just can't adopt you. I would LOVE to, but I can't. My job won't allow it."

Kassie let out a sob as she buried her face in Gloria's shoulder. She clung on for all it was worth and cried her heart out.

Gloria let the tears fall as well. She wanted nothing more than to let Kassie live with her, but she couldn't. Gloria and the others didn't live in one place for very long and it would be impossible to take Kassie on assignments. Besides, Gloria didn't have any qualifications to be a foster parent, or any kind of parent for that matter. What did she know about parenting?

But little did Gloria know just how wrong she was. The Father had other plans for Gloria and He was going to put them into motion very soon.

It took Kassie a while to calm down. She finally fell asleep, but she refused to leave Gloria's lap. She had cried herself to sleep, but Gloria could still hear her whimpering every now and again.

"Father, please help me." Gloria prayed as tears streamed down her face. "I don't want to lose Kassie. I don't. I know she can't stay with me, but I want her to be okay. Please help me to help her find a safe place. Please." With that, Gloria let the tears fall as she held the closest person she had to a daughter tightly. She loved this little girl and she didn't want to let her go.

"Tess said I'd find you here." A familiar and comforting Irish voice said.

Gloria looked up to see Monica standing there. She had a sad smile on her face. "I know this is hard, Gloria. I know. There are many assignments that I've gotten attached to, but the time comes when we need to trust God and let them go."

"She's not just an assignment," Gloria said, her voice full of love and bitterness towards her supervisor. "She's a child. A child of God that has bared more crosses than any little girl should have to. She deserves a loving family who will always be there for her. And I don't mean live forever. I mean a family who will love her for the time she is with them. I love Kassie. I love her so much, but I know I can't keep her. It breaks my heart, but I know I can't keep her. But I don't want to let her go." With that, Gloria burst into tears. She let Monica hold her after she had tucked Kassie in.

Gloria knew that Monica just wanted to help, but she was feeling so torn up inside, she didn't know how Monica would ever make this better. This was way different than a bad day or an assignment gone wrong. This was a child's life being tossed about like a ship in a storm. It wasn't fair and Gloria wanted to help Kassie, but she couldn't give Kassie the one thing that she needed most.

"Shh, shh, Gloria, it's okay. I know how much you love Kassie, I know. And I'm sorry things turned out the way they did, but you need to trust God. Trust that He knows what He's doing."

Gloria hiccupped as another sob escaped her lips.

"I'm the only family she has, Monica. I'm the only one who showed Kassie what love is. I'm the only one she trusts. I can't trust that tearing her away from me Is right."

Monica sighed. She knew this was going to be harder than she thought. But Monica was determined to do anything she could to help Gloria through this difficult time. She didn't know what God's plan was, but whatever it was, Monica knew it would work out.

"Father, please help me find a way to help Gloria. I don't know what your plan is, but I do know that everything will work out the way you intended it to. Please help me to help Gloria through this."

As Monica finished her prayer, she felt a warm breeze pass through the room. It felt like God was telling her everything was going to be okay. Little did Monica know what the Father had in store for them…


	8. A Prayer Answered

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to Martha Williamson. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Monica's special name for Gloria.

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: This story deals with the subject of child abuse. Use good judgment when reading it. This story is also the start of a series of mine. The second story is called Father's Day. Then comes "A Child Shall Lead Her," followed by "Operation Christmas Eve."

"Kassie's Prayer"

Chapter 8-A Prayer Answered

A week later, Kassie was released from the hospital. She was still staying there until social services came to get her. They were going to take her to a group home. There, she would hopefully be adopted by a new family.

Kassie wasn't looking forward to this at all. She wanted to stay with Gloria, but both Gloria and Monica had told her that it wouldn't work out. Strangely enough, Tess didn't give her opinion about the matter. She was keeping her mouth shut. Come to think of it, Kassie rarely saw Tess for the next week and a half.

As Kassie sat there, playing a game of checkers with Gloria, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Gloria called to whomever was on the other side.

The door opened a minute later, revealing someone Kassie had never seen before.

Kassie put her game piece down and scrambled for the safety of Gloria's lap.

Gloria picked Kassie up protectively, securing her in her lap. SHE stroked her hair and gave her a hug, sensing her fear.

"Who are you?" Gloria asked, surveying the newcomer.

"My name is Lindsay Morgan." The woman replied. "I'm with social services. I'm here to-"

"I know what you're here for." Gloria said, her voice firm and icy as the frozen tundra. She hugged Kassie close and backed up a few paces.

"Gloria, don't' let her take me! Please! Don't let her take me!" Kassie begged, her tearful voice melting Gloria's icy wall towards the stranger.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Kassie. It's all right. Listen to me," Gloria said, her voice full of love and compassion, "I love you, Kass. I love you so much. Never forget that. I love you very much. And God loves you too."

"I love you too." Kassie said, burying her face in Gloria's shoulder. "Please, don't let her take me! I wanna stay with you!"

"I know you do, sweetie. I know. But you can't. I'm sorry, honey. But you can't stay with me."

"Is God mad at me?" Kassie asked, not understanding why she wasn't being allowed to stay with Gloria. "Is that why He won't let you keep me?"

Gloria shook her head. She set Kassie down on the ground and knelt down in front of her. She took Kassie's hands in hers and looked her straight in the eye.

"You're not bad, sweetie. And God is NOT mad at you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Kassie said, her voice tearful.

"Good girl. That's a good girl. God loves you, Kassie. He loves you more than you could ever know. He always has and always will." Gloria was glowing again at this point, but she didn't know it at first. She was concentrating so hard on Kassie, that she didn't even notice she had started to glow.

It wasn't until she glanced up and saw Lindsay's shocked face, did Gloria realize what had happened.

"I'm sorry," she said, directing her comment to Lindsay. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Lindsay glared at Gloria before coming forward and snatching Kassie's hand.

"No!" Kassie exclaimed. In reflex, she pulled back and hid behind Gloria, before wrapping her arms around Gloria's waist for protection.

"Kassie, honey, listen to me," Gloria said, gently prying Kassie's arms from around her waist. She gave her a hug before bending down to her level. "I need you to be brave for me, okay? I also need you to be a good girl. I love you, honey. I'll see you again soon, I promise." With that, Gloria picked Kassie up and gave her one last hug.

As Gloria and Kassie were saying good bye, Lindsay began to get impatient. She was already irritated with Gloria for what she had done earlier, and now Gloria was making her late.

"I'm sorry, but we have to be going now." With that, Lindsay came forward and practically wrenched Kassie from Gloria's arms.

"NO!" Kassie cried, trying to get down from Lindsay's grasp. "NO! Gloria! Gloria, help! Gloria, help me please! Gloria! Please! Gloria! I wanna stay with you! I wanna stay with you! Gloria, please! Gloria!" With that, Lindsay closed the door and they were gone.

Gloria could still hear Kassie crying and calling for her all the way down the hallway. She wanted to go after her, but she knew she couldn't. This was for the best. This was what God wanted and this was what was best for Kassie. She deserved a mother and a father and Gloria was single. She couldn't give Kassie what she needed. But she did love her and she was going to miss her.

Just then, Tess appeared. She gave Gloria a hug and Gloria accepted it, crying into her shoulder.

"Shh, shh, I know, baby, I know. It's all right. It's gonna be all right. Kassie's gonna be okay. And so will you."

"It's not fair!" Gloria cried, her tears wetting Tess's shirt. "It's not fair! I love her! I love her as though she was my own! Why won't God let me have her? Why! What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong. Who put that idea in your little angel head?"

Gloria shook her head as she let out another sob. She just was feeling so confused and broken. She loved Kassie so much and she wanted to help her. She knew Kassie would be happiest with her, but she knew it wasn't what was best for her.

"What could God have in store for Kassie now? She's been through so much! She needs someone who will love her. She wants it to be me, Tess! She wants me! And I want her, to. I want to take care of her so badly, it hurts! But apparently that's not what God wants."

"Now you listen here, little angel," Tess instructed, her tone one of sternness. "God does have a plan. Now, whether it's what you want, that's a totally different story, but He does have a plan for that little girl. And if you wait and trust Him, you might be surprised at what it is. Am I understood?"

Gloria nodded as she tried to calm down.

"I didn't want to let her go!" She sobbed, as Monica appeared. She threw herself into her supervisor's arms and Monica was ready. She started stroking Gloria's hair and just held her while she cried. Gloria had done the same for Monica over the last year they had known each other and Monica was more than ready to return the gesture of friendship.

"I know, Gloria, I know. But I promise you, it's gonna be okay. I know it will. Just trust God and you'll never go wrong. He won't let you fall. And He'll never let you down." With that, Monica let Gloria cry until she was able to calm down. She knew Gloria was confused and afraid right now. Gloria wasn't used to getting attached to her assignments like that and it was really hitting her hard.

Two weeks had passed since Gloria had given Kassie up. Although she was back to her old self, there was still an aching in her heart to hold Kassie again. She just wanted to know she was okay. She loved that little girl so much.

It was a warm Friday afternoon when Gloria got the call. She was to go to a group home in New York for her new assignment. She didn't know what it was, but she had been assured by Monica that it was fairly easy.

Gloria was getting more used to going on assignments on her own, so she didn't think anything of it when Monica told her she would meet her there. She gave her supervisor and best friend a hug before going on her way.

When Gloria arrived, she told the woman who owned the group home who she was.

The woman, Katie Craneberg, smiled.

"Oh you must be here for Kassie." She said, a smile spreading across her face. "Let me go get her. I'll be right back." With that, Katie left.

Gloria wasn't sure what to make of this. She hadn't been told any of this. She had just been told that her assignment would be there. She didn't understand what was going on.

Gloria didn't have time to process things either, for at that moment, Kassie ran into the room and threw her arms around Gloria's waist.

"Gloria! Gloria! Gloria! You're here! You're here! You're here! My prayer worked!"

Gloria grinned as she picked Kassie up and held her close. She then started tickling her, making the child giggle.

"Oh Kassie, it's so good to see you again. I missed you so much." Gloria said, hugging the little girl close.

Kassie snuggled in and gave Gloria a kiss.

"I missed you too."

Katie smiled at the interaction. She was happy when things turned out the way the Father had intended them to.

Just then, Tess appeared. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Gloria asked, rounding on her friend and superior.

"Maybe, maybe not." Tess said, smiling fondly down at the little girl in Gloria's arms. "I told you things would work out in God's plan."

"I believe I told her that, thank you." Monica said, appearing next to Tess. "Congratulations, Gloria."

Gloria grinned.

"You mean, the Father said…He really said I can…" Gloria's voice trailed off as she felt happy tears course down her cheeks.

Tess nodded, a smile spreading across her face.

"There's only one more thing to do," Katie said, interrupting the happy reunion.

Gloria gazed at the group home worker in confusion.

"What's that?" She asked, totally puzzled.

"Sign the adoption papers." Katie said, grinning from ear to ear.

Gloria did so. Only, when she signed Kassie's name as well, she made a change, with Kassie's permission of course.

Instead of Kassie Lynne, she changed it to Kassie Siarah.

"I like that better." Kassie said, grinning from her spot in Monica's arms. "It's pretty."

Gloria nodded as she took her daughter from Monica.

"I couldn't agree more, Kass. I couldn't agree more. I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Gloria." Kassie said, giving Gloria a hug, followed by a kiss on her cheek.

"What do I always tell you?" Tess said, directing her comment at Gloria. "God works in mysterious ways. Pray and things will fall into place. And most of all, if you trust in Him, you will NEVER fall."

"Amen to that." Gloria, Monica and Kassie said in unison, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Three months later,, Gloria smiled as she watched Kassie sleep. SHE had just tucked her in and the little girl had fallen asleep rather quickly. She was safe and sound and she loved her new home with Gloria and Monica and Tess. Of course they would be moving around a lot, but Kassie didn't mind. As long as Kassie was with Gloria, she didn't care. She rather liked moving around a lot. It gave her a chance to have adventures in all kinds of places.

"I love you, sweetheart." Gloria whispered, kissing Kassie's cheek. "Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning."

As Gloria turned to leave, she heard Kassie mumble something in her sleep. She went back to her daughter's side to see if she would repeat herself.

"I love you, Mommy."

Gloria smiled as she felt a few tears course down her cheeks. She had been waiting for Kassie to call her that for the last two months now.

"I love you too, my little angel. I love you too. Sweet dreams, Kass." With that, Gloria planted a kiss on Kassie's cheek before leaving the room. She wanted to get some hot chocolate before turning in for the night.

As Gloria reached the kitchen, she gazed out of the window and smiled up at the night sky.

"Thank you, Father. Thank you." With that, Gloria went about making the hot chocolate.

As far as Gloria was concerned, things had worked out the way God wanted them to. And Tess was right. If you trusted God, you would never fall. And as Gloria thought over the last few months of her life, she smiled to herself. Monica had also been right. It had only taken one angel to make a difference in Kassie's life. And Gloria was glad she had been that angel.

THE END


End file.
